


Wanderers

by ZeeBeing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Disguise, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Knight, Magic, Medieval, No direct parings but could be read as one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Storytelling, USUK ?, Wizards, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeBeing/pseuds/ZeeBeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones lived in a small isolated village. One day a strange old man by the name of Arthur appeared on his doorstep and weaved incredible tales of magic and adventure. In the blink of an eye a new element of magic burst into his life and Alfred couldn't help but chase after it. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Be Kind To Travelers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot based off the song "Wanderer" by Leslie Fish.
> 
> The beginning is boring (actually about the first whole half)! I know, but if you can make it passed that, I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!

Once, there was a town on the outskirts of a kingdom. It was a small town, surrounded by many many miles of woods and hilly grasslands, isolated by wilderness on most sides. There was only one road that lead into and out of the town. Needless to say, they didn't get many visitors, and those who did visit didn't stay long. The people in this town survived mostly on farming crops and herds of sheep and cattle. They were a quite and tight knit community, but they were doing very well and had little raids or trouble from outsiders. The village was quiet but happy.

One day though, a stranger walked down the windy dirt road which lead into the town. Soon the road transitioned from dirt to cobble as the stranger came closer. The sun was on the verge of setting but you could hardly tell due to the overcast sky overhead. This weather was normal for that time of year; cold and foggy, but the people were used to it.

The man walked the road, his face covered by the hood of his dark green cloak. He hobbled along, it was obvious that he was not in his youngest days. In fact he looked well worn and old. He carried a long staff by his side, helping to bear his weight, and a large pack on his back, filled to the brim and more with his belongings. Slowly as he made his way through the village streets he knocked one by one on the doors of the people's houses, looking for a place where he could spend the night and perhaps get a meal.

\---

Alfred Jones was just beginning to prepare his dinner for the night when he heard a knock at his door. At first he thought he had been imagining it, but then it came again, a quiet _knock knock_. It was rude not to answer, wasn't it? He crossed the room of his small home and unlocked his door.

On the other side stood a short old man dressed in a long cloak, his face hidden from view where the shadow of his hood fell.

Alfred was surprised to say the least. Strangers in this town were almost unheard of. In fact, in all the years he had lived there he couldn't remember seeing one.

"Woah! Hi!" Alfred blurted after his initial shock.

"Ah, hello. I don't suppose you could spare a place for an old traveler like me to sleep for the night?" The stranger asked, his voice hoarse and wobbly.

With that, Alfred's face lit up, his bright smile framing his face.

"Of course I can, man! Come on in! I just started cooking dinner!" He said happily and opened the door wide gesturing for the man to come in.

Nodding his thanks the man brushed past him. Alfred was about to give the man a hardly, friendly pat on the back, but the man lifted his head and sent a warning glare his way before he could. The shadow of the hood finally fell from his face. Alfred was taken aback by the man's features. It was old, weathered and wrinkled but what most prominent were the man's eyes.

One of his eyes looked like it was fused closed, presumably missing or at the very least was blind. Alfred only wondered what could have happened to it. The other also looked worn but this one was opened and revealed a clouded eye underneath with a far off look in it. The original color of it now masked with the gray clouding of time. Perhaps he was going blind in this eye too. Alfred might have kind of felt bad for him.

Maybe the man would benefit from glasses, Alfred thought. He himself didn't have any glasses to cover his bright blue eyes, but he heard they helped with eyesight. No one in his small town ever made them so very few had them unless they traveled far and payed a lot of money to get them.

“Man, what happened to your eye?” Alfred exclaimed, a frown on his face.

"Nothing important." The man dismissed, “But thank you.” His expression blank as before as he hobbled inside.

"Yup! You’re welcome! Go and sit down you look look tired, old man!" Alfred said, forgetting his previous question and pulled up a chair seating it next to the lit fireplace.

The man _hmphed_ in annoyance and sent another glower Alfred's way but shuffled over to the chair anyways. He dropped his bags next to it and sat down with a long exhale. Relaxing into it, he closed his eyes contently.

Alfred's dinner of stew which he had just begun to make when the man appeared was just about ready to eat by the time they got settled. He sat down on the stool seated next to the fireplace and stirred the pot over the flames. Alfred snuck glance up at the man across from him. His eyes were closed and his head rested back on the chair. He looked exhausted.

"You look awful. How about some soup? It's about ready. I'll get us some bowls!" He said cheerily gaining the man's attention. He dished them out two steaming bowls not waiting for a response and handed one to the man.

He sniffed his bowl deeply, gathering the warm scent but stopped before eating.

"Tell me something, boy," the old man said, "How can you be so trusting to a stranger? For all you know I could rob you while you sleep. If you ask me, it's very naive."

Alfred stopped, spoon halfway in his mouth and he looked up to his visitor.

"Well, my mother used to tell me to always be kind to travelers, you never know who they are." Alfred placed his spoon back in his bowl. "Good deeds are always repaid somehow!" He answered seemingly undeterred.

The man nodded in response, seeming to accept this answer. They fell into a silence. Alfred scarfed down his food happily. The man watched disdainfully as he saw Alfred wipe his stew-dripping face with the sleeve of his shirt. He tried to ignore it and finish his much needed meal. When they had both finished -- Alfred much sooner than the old man -- Alfred took back the bowls and jumped suddenly remembering something.

"Oh My gosh, I almost forgot! My name's Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Jeez, remind me when I forget important stuff like that!" He said and reached out a hand for the stranger to shake. “Jeez, it just always feels like we’ve been friends since forever, ya know?”

The man hesitated for a moment before shaking the offered hand.

"Arthur." He replied but didn't elaborate.

"Hello Arthur!" He said and sat back down on his stool.

"Yes, hello." Arthur said sarcastically. "How old are you exactly, Alfred?" Arthur rasped out of the blue.

"I'm nineteen!" He said, beaming rather proudly.

"Hm. And if you don't mind me asking, where is your mother you spoke of?" Arthur inquired. It was a sensible question. Usually, there would be others in the house, wouldn't there?

Alfred's face fell for a moment.

"My mom died about a year ago. My dad died when I was much younger. It's just me here now." He said, voice unusually somber and eyes a little downcast. It was still quite sore for Alfred and he did feel lonely in this empty house.

The stranger seemed to hesitate for a moment, panicked expression at the suddenly solemn mood.

"Ah ...I'm sorry." Arthur said finally.

"It's fine!" Alfred said, his face turning to normal once again. "But anyways, how old are you? You look old! Really old! Anciently old! And like you travel a lot. You do travel right? Have you been to many places? Have you been on many adventures?" Alfred rushed out, his eyes sparkling.

Arthur tried not to be offended by the 'old' statement(s). It didn’t work.

"Older than you." Was all he replied after a moment's hesitation. "But I do know my fair share of adventures, I suppose." He commented as an afterthought.

"Really?!" Alfred asked excitedly. His eyes grew wide and he leaned forward in his chair expectantly. He'd always loved when his mother used to tell him stories.

Arthur resisted a chuckle.

"I've gathered many stories in my time." Arthur said but seemed to stop there.

"Can you tell me?" Alfred asked. His eyes were wide with gleaming hope.

The old man sighed, leaning back in his chair, trying to put off an air of begrudging acceptance but anyone could tell he was secretly pleased at the attention.

"Well, one such story is that of a knight." Arthur said after a moment of choosing a story to tell. "This knight was a brave and noble knight. Any person he met, rich or poor, small or tall, was always treated with the same kindness and respect, and good humor. He was humble, and all in all a good man." Arthur looked up at Alfred. Despite his rather untalented story telling abilities, Alfred seemed entranced. He continued.

"One day this knight heard word of a terror in a village nearby. The people told terrible stories of an evil, ugly, horrible dragon who snatched away the children of the village, and stole gold, smashed wagons and homes, killed livestock and burned crops. The village was in great distress. Our hero the knight heard of these stories, and though he was not famous or revered or well known, he thought 'I must save them!'

"He rode off on his noble steed to a village nearby the one he sought to protect, to gather supplies. While there he met another man, this man was a wizard. Though the knight was a good-hearted man, the wizard could tell he was no match for the dragon he wished to conquer. The wizard, who had also heard the tales from the village and wished to help, decided to assist the knight on his quest.

"The wizard enchanted the knight's armor, making it stronger than ever before. He gave him a new sword which he cast a spell over to make lighter and stronger, so the knight could wield it faster. Lastly, he gave the knight a pouch and a spell to recite that would lure the dragon out so it could be slain.

"Soon the knight was on his way, he trained any hour he could spare. He had to save these people from this awful thing! They could suffer no longer! The knight soon reached the village. He could see it was in shambles. When he arrived he told the villagers his plan and told them to leave the village so they would not get hurt. When the village was empty he recited the spell the wizard had given him. Just as the wizard said, the dragon approached the village. It flew down in a fiery blaze, scorching the ground. It let out an ear splitting roar that would have any king shaking in fear! The knight hid in one of the abandoned houses and waited for the dragon to approach. The dragon began to grow suspicious. Where were all the people? Where were all their screams of terror? Just as the dragon realized what this was -- a trap --, the knight sprang from his hiding place and attacked. He swung his sword, fast and true and the dragon fought back with tooth and claw. Just as promised the enchanted armor held up through the battle. But the knight was beginning to wear out. He was growing tired but the dragon kept going at full strength. But then, as he slowed and finally fell to his feet in defeat, he looked around him. All around him he saw the once beautiful village, he was reminded of the families that once lived in these houses and he remembered the faces of the villagers when he told them to leave while he skated their foe. He could not let them down! He must save them! Just as the dragon pounced on him, he swung his sword with one final blow. The dragon roared in fury but fell dead before him.

"He had done it. He had saved these people from an awful fate! When the villagers returned they found he had succeeded. He was showered in praise and thanks! The village threw an enormous festival in his honor! The dragon was slain! There was no more to fear! Everyone in the village loved him and thanked him. He was their hero."

Arthur glanced up, his story finally over. He was met with the widest eyes he has ever seen, filled to the brim with wonder. Alfred's blue eyes sparkled with nothing less than pure energy. He could have sworn he saw stars in them.

"That was amazing!" Alfred nearly shouted. He practically vibrated in his seat. "Can you tell me another one?"

Arthur seemed almost surprised for a moment before he smiled amusedly, "I don't see why not." He said, a little heightened by the praise. He thought for a moment before choosing another story to tell.

He told one about a poor villager who went on a journey to the King and a warlock who helped him on his journey. And another about a runaway princess who was disguised and snuck out of the castle by a sorcerer. Yet another about an elf who helped a young lost magician out of the woods. Arthur kept weaving tales late into the night.

All the while Alfred sat patiently on the edge of his chair listening to every one. He was fascinated, enchanted. He jumped when scary parts happened and cheered when the heroes saved the day, occasionally adding crude comments in between. With all those stories of heroes and adventures, Alfred knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a hero just like them. He wanted to save people and help people. If he ever got the chance at least. The only thing he’d ever known was this little town after all.

*

Arthur kept telling his stories, he didn't realize he was such a good story teller -- or this Alfred was easily entertained, but he only stopped when he noticed Alfred discreetly try and cover a yawn after the umpteenth tale.

Arthur hadn't realized how tired he himself had become until he saw Alfred try to fight his drooping eyes so he could hear Arthur's next tale. He decided it would be best if they both got some sleep. He of course, had a long journey in the morning.

"If you don't mind I am a bit tired now, perhaps you could show me where I could sleep?" Arthur said, now fighting back his own yawns.

"Oh! Right! Of course!" Alfred said stumbling to his feet, attempting to shake off his drowsiness enough to show Arthur to his bed. "Right this way!" He lead Arthur through a door which opened to a small room. Inside was only a small cott, a dresser and a chest. Other than that, there wasn't much else. "You can sleep here!"

"Is that your bed? Where will you sleep?" Arthur asked, a bit surprised at the offer. Normally people don't just offer up their beds for strangers.

"It's no problem, I'll just sleep on the floor! Don't worry, someone like me can handle that for a night!"

"But--" Arthur tried to protest but Alfred insisted.

"An old man like yourself should have somewhere comfortable to sleep." Alfred stated matter-of-factly.

Arthur gave in, too exhausted to argue, and laid his belongings down next to the bed prepared to get some rest. Alfred took a couple spare blankets out of a chest in the room and went to sleep on the floor in the other room.

"Night, Artie!" Alfred called through the door.

"Don't call me 'Artie'." Arthur replied.

Once Alfred had gone and there was silence, Arthur laid down and sighed in content. It was nice to sleep in a bed every now and then.

They both settled in and fell almost instantly asleep.

\---

Arthur woke the next morning with a yawn. He sat up rubbing his eyes, the morning sun shining through the small window in the room. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. Ah yes, the nice boy who let him sleep in his house for the night. He never undressed the night before, preparing to get up bright and early the next morning for a fresh start. Maybe even attempting to slip out before the boy, Alfred, woke. All of those thoughts were quickly dashed as he looked out the window to see the sun was already up and high in the sky. Or, well, at least higher than he would have liked.

The old man quickly gathered his things, throwing his pack on his back. He slowly opened the door of the room and quietly stepped out. He didn't make it very far though as he almost tripped on the sleeping form at his feet. Oh right, Alfred had slept out here the night before. Arthur stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring down at the sleeping body. He was a fairly nice lad, Arthur supposed, or at least nicer than anyone Arthur had met on the road before. Normally, people didn't take too kindly to strangers as a general rule. Arthur loathed to admit, but, he kind of liked the boy. Which was ridiculous because he'd only met him the night before.

Alfred was blocking the way out, sprawled in the middle of the floor. Tentatively, Arthur stepped around the boy on the floor, Alfred snoring away happily, blankets draped haphazardly over him. Arthur began to make his way to the door, floor creaking as he did so.

Suddenly the snoring behind him halted and Arthur heard blankets shuffling as someone sat up.

"Huh?" Alfred mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What'cha doin'?" He asked blearily.

Arthur winced being caught in the act. Surely Alfred would have expected at least a goodbye.

"I was just... about to leave." Arthur said turning around on his heel to face Alfred.

"Oh." Alfred's face fell slightly. "Even before breakfast?" He said jumping to his feet,all tall broad shoulders and blonde hair, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh. ...Well-- I-- Um-- I probably should get going..." Arthur said glancing around the the room nervously, thinking of a means of escape. He finally sighed, giving up, eyes resting back on Alfred. Damn that git and those puppy-dog eyes. "But I suppose a meal wouldn't hurt ...if you're offering." He sighed reluctantly.

"'Course I'm offering! Duh!" He said and bounded across the room for any breakfast material he could find for them to share. "Uh... I don't have much. How 'bout just some apples and cheese?"

Arthur looked down at his growling stomach, "That sounds lovely."

Once again he placed his packs on the ground and sat down in one of the chairs.

Alfred chopped a few apples up and broke off a hunk of cheese for the both. He normally wasn't much of a morning person but the thought of the old man leaving without so much as a goodbye, gone for good, like he was never there in the first place, shot adrenaline right through him. He couldn't leave, not yet. They'd only just met.

Alfred didn't have many friends in the small town and after his mother died, he'd hate to admit, he was pretty lonely.

When Alfred was done he gave Arthur the food and sat down in his own chair.

"Y'know I really liked those stories y'told me." Alfred mumbled between bites of apple. "Makes m' kin'a wanna go on adven'ures too." Food flew from his mouth.

Arthur scowled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He scolded. "And it's one thing hearing about adventures, and another thing living them. 'Adventures' can be very dangerous." _And not to mention terrifying._

"Geez, you sound like my mom." Alfred complained.

Arthur sputtered.

"I do not! I'm just warning you!"

"You so do!" Alfred laughed. Arthur crossed his arms and gave Alfred a frown. "You know, for an old man, you really don't act your age!" Alfred forced between fits of laughter.

"How so?!"

"Well with you pouting and all--"

"I'm not pouting!" Arthur shouted.

They both fell silent and stared at one another. Suddenly a snicker erupted from Alfred. Soon Alfred was howling with laughter but the scowl on Arthur's face only grew. For a while. Soon Arthur had to turn his head away to hide the upturn of the corners of his mouth as he struggled to keep a straight face.

Alfred settled down a minute later, wiping the tears from his eyes. It grew silent after that as they both returned their attention to their breakfasts. Arthur began to feel a bit awkward at the lack of words being spoken. He discreetly tried to glance up to Alfred, but the boy only seemed happy and content as he munched on the last bits of his breakfast.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what do you do here?" Arthur asked for lack of a better conversation starter. He normally wasn't one much for small talk but he preferred it to the silence they somehow settled in.

"Hm?" Alfred said, "Oh I work with the blacksmith. Totally awesome job right? Doesn't have the best pay but, I mean, just look at these muscles!" Alfred boasted and patted his biceps.

"Hm, I see." Arthur said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"What do you do?" Alfred asked.

"Hm?" That caught Arthur's attention. "Oh, I-- well-- it's a long story." _Nice save_ , he noted. "But, I think I should probably be going now." He stated and stood up from his chair, abruptly ending the conversation.

"Oh." Alfred said, maybe it sounded just _slightly_ disappointed. He shook it off and jumped up from his chair. "Right! You _would_ want to be going now! You probably want a early start!"

 _So much for that_ , Arthur’s mind commented and he wistfully looked out the window realizing how much time he had wasted.

"Yes that would be preferable." Arthur said instead and stood up from his chair.

“Well! It was really nice meeting you! Really loved your stories! They were so cool! I wish I could do some of that cool stuff, then I could be a hero! Hey well, I mean I practically already am! I let you stay here instead out outside in the cold n' stuff!" Alfred gibbered on, also getting up from his chair to lead the man out. “I hope we can meet again one day! Man, I bet you see a lot of cool stuff out there. Wish I could see it too! I Man I would really like to do all that stuff in those stories! Travel around! Save people! I wanna help people! Be the hero ya' know! Like, a real hero. Fight dragons and stuff, just like in those stories! I never really thought about it until now. wouldn’t mind traveling places all around like you do! Well, actually, do you travel all around to all different places or are you just going to one and staying there? Like point A to point B? ‘Cause, well, I kinda got the impression you traveled anywhere you felt like it. How do you get money and stuff? Are you heading somewhere in particular?" Alfred rambled on and opened the door wide for Arthur to step out.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked past Alfred and outside. But, the moment his foot crossed the threshold of the doorway, it hit him what exactly Alfred had said, moreover, what he was really getting at. It seemed as though Alfred wanted to go with Arthur. Perhaps subconsciously this was his ways of asking.

A thought came quick, suddenly out of nowhere but, Arthur actually wouldn’t have minded Alfred coming along with him either. Then it all seemed to fit together. Alfred didn’t have many friends or family, he didn’t have very many possessions, he longed excitement -- Alfred really had nothing to hold him to this town at all. Alfred _could_ actually come with him.

All these thoughts came down within a second, and in that second Arthur made a split second decision -- which he knew he would probably regret in the future, but Hell, he couldn’t go back on it now. Arthur had dropped his magic disguise and turned around.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Arthur stated and pointedly fixed Alfred in the eyes. His face was blank but somehow seemed knowing.

Alfred, on the other hand, was flabbergasted. He was no longer face to face with the worn features and clouded eyes of the old man, but a pale smooth face and vibrant green eyes, clear as day.

“I bid you well, and goodbye." ‘Arthur’ finished as a final word and promptly turned to stride down the road, green cloak flowing behind him.

Alfred was left awestruck in his doorway, mouth agape and staring into nothing like a fool. His mind was reeling. He couldn't even watch Arthur go, the gears too busy in his head trying to put everything together.

That couldn't have been Arthur. That must have been Arthur. Arthur, the old mysterious man that showed up on his doorstep... wasn't an old man? Man, that was just too... crazy. The stories he told Alfred, ones of heroes, and dragons and... _magic_...  Then everything finally clicked. The stories he told, every one of them featured some kind of magic man. They were made up, weren't they? Maybe they weren't. Was that _Arthur_ in those stories? It couldn't be. ...Could it?

He had no idea how long he'd been standing there, stuck in his own fumbled mind. Alfred shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze and frantically looked around. Arthur was gone. Nowhere in sight. _Shit!_ He let him go! Alfred could slap himself. Arthur had told him nothing about where he had come from, or where he was going -- not even his full name! Alfred had to find him.

And on that day another man had made a split second decision that he may or may not regret in the future but Damn well if he was going to back down on it now.

Alfred dashed into his house and into his room, grabbing a sack on his way. In a frenzy he shot to his knees and slammed open the chest on the floor. He hastily and haphazardly threw clothes into his pack then dashed back into the main room, snatching his small sack coins, a necklace from his mother and a coat to keep warm with before bolting out the door. Not even caring to close it behind him.

He bolted down the road, quickly choosing a direction. He had to find him. He couldn't let this chance escape him. His feet thudded against the cobble road as he grew closer to the center of town. The street began to grow more crowded and soon he could see the packed streets of the town market ahead of him. Trying not to shove people out of the way, he ran into the crowd.

Venders on either side called out to the pedestrians. People chatted about on daily business. A horse and carriage speeded by. Alfred had no idea where to look, what even brought him here, he didn't know. He started to slow his pace, his path being obscured by so many people. His spirits began to sink. He finally stood still and spun around in all directions, searching for just one last familiarity out of the crowd before something caught his eye. The back of a green cloak making its way away from him.

"Arthur!" He shouted but it was not heard over the roar of people.

Alfred made to dash in that direction but was slammed head on into another pedestrian. They both hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey watch it!" The other said angrily but Alfred didn't care.

He shot up from where he was sprawled on the ground but once again the green hood was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank again. Now utterly defeated he stood hopelessly in the middle of the busy street. People rushed about around him, but he hardly noticed.

He'd lost it, his only chance of getting out of this village, to go on adventures and make a difference.

Alfred didn't know how long he'd been standing there. He suddenly didn't feel like going home. He couldn't go back there when the prospect of excitement was so close to his grasp, yet it still had slipped through. He couldn't go back to his boring little lonely house in this boring little lonely town. He wasn't even aware of what more could be out there (he'd lived in his uneventful village all his life) until Arthur showed up and told him those fantastical, heroic, exciting stories. Stories that now, Alfred realized, must be true.

Lost in his head, Alfred was pulled out of this thoughts when someone behind him cleared their throat loudly, gaining his attention. He turned around.

There stood Arthur, long green cloak, messy blond hair and young face. Two tall horses stood behind him, making Arthur look even shorter than he already was.

"Ahem." Arthur said awkwardly and gestured to the horses, not really sure what to say.

Alfred's wide-eyed face suddenly lifted into the widest grin Arthur had ever seen and he leapt forward, embracing Arthur in the tightest hug he had ever received.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you came back!" Alfred screamed, tightening his already bone-crushing grip around the smaller man.

"Alfred-" Arthur wheezed, "Alfred- I can't- breathe, you git. -let go."

Alfred released him and smiled down at him.

"You should really apologize when you nearly suffocate someone to death!" Arthur said crossing his arms, annoyed.

"No way, man! You're fine!"

"Well then maybe I should rethink taking you on this trip then." Arthur said and raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm sorry! Won't do it again! Promise!" Alfred hurriedly said and put up his hands as in defense.

Arthur smirked.

"So you do want to come with me?"

"I do!" Alfred replied.

"I see you're packed then, yes?" Alfred nodded in response. "Well then don't dawdle! Get on!" Arthur said and hopped on his horse. Both horses were packed with newly bought gear.

"Right!" Alfred yipped and struggled onto his horse. "This way!" Alfred pulled the horse's reins and it trotted slowly through the busy market crowed.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, Alfred. This way." Arthur corrected, jerking his head in the opposite direction and waiting for Alfred to turn around.

"I think I know where we're going!" Alfred stated as if Arthur were dumb, continuing his steady pace in the other direction.

"I haven't even told you where we're going!" Arthur shouted over the crowd.

"Who says you're leading?" Alfred countered, matter-of-factly.

"Says the one with the maps!"

Alfred paused.

"You know you're right," Alfred said turning his horse around, "I think the right way is actually this way!"

Arthur gave a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple.

"Yes, you twat. This way." Arthur said.

Both horses now in the correct direction, they trotted off down the road side by side. Alfred looked contently happy as they bounced their way down the cobble.

"Hey Arthur, so uh, what's your full name? Also, not that I don't already know where we're going but, where are we going? Ya'know, just to make sure we are both on the same page. Oh and how did you know I would follow you? _Oh!_ And what about that thing being an old guy? It's magic right? Real magic? You're like a wizard or something. And those stories you told me? Were they real? Was that you in them? Have you ever actually seen a real dragon? And elves? Have you been to the King's palace? Why do you travel so much? How do you get money? Oh! And how..."

The questions kept coming at an increasing speed, long down the road and into the countryside.

 _Oh yes_ , Arthur thought as the headache started coming on, _this is going to be a long journey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yeah, okay, I lied. The very ending is the only exciting part.)  
> Anyways... So there you have it! If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment. So far I have written a whole second chapter and a third one is on it's way. If this story gets a good response I will post it, so a little feedback never hurt.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Until next time!


	2. Sight Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot continued from the world of “Always Be Kind To Travelers”.  
>   
> PLEASE READ: this chapter or ANY FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE NOT CONTINUATIONS of the previous chapters. They are simply one-shots from the same universe and CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER.

Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland found themselves walking side by side down a cobblestone road, nearing the heart of a city. Buildings, stores, houses were all crammed in next to each other along the way. They were heading to the east-side market in the capital city of the kingdom. Over the tall, stacked up rows of buildings, you could just make out the top of a castle in the distance. The streets of the city were increasingly getting more crowded as they drew nearer to the market. People were strewn about, all shapes and sizes, and with strange clothes. 

“I've never seen a city this big before.” Alfred gushed as he gaped around him.

Arthur had to pull him out of the way when a burly man walked past as Alfred continued to not watch where he was going. Arthur huffed.

“You say that about every place that we go.”

“It's not my fault I lived in the middle of nowhere my whole life.” Alfred said, his mood didn’t falter.

“Yes, well this isn't the time for sightseeing. We've got work to do.” Arthur said, speeding up his pace just slightly.

“We've always got work to do.” Alfred grumbled sped up to match Arthur’s pace.

By the time they could hear the sound of the crowded market ahead the streets were so packed a horse could barely get through let alone a carriage. Their pace was significantly slowed. 

“I get why we couldn’t take the horses now.” Alfred mused to his companion and then yelped quietly as someone large stepped on his toe. Alfred was only wearing his light leather armor over his blue tunic in the crowded city and Arthur decided to leave his long green cloak behind at the stables during the sunny day -- and wisely so as it became even hotter as they meandered their way, zig-zagging, through the dense crowds.

“I told you the streets would be far too crowded. Besides, any excuse I get to get away from your insane horse is a blessing.” Arthur grumbled.

“Hey! Tony is a good horse!” Alfred said in defense.

“He tried to bite me!” Arthur said in a tone of personal offense.

“He was just being friendly!” 

“I can’t believe you defend that _thing_.” Arthur gave a scrutinizing glare towards Alfred.

“Hey don’t look at _me_ like that, don't think I don't hear you talking to your horse when you think no one can hear you. And not even _just_ talking, actually _holding_ conversations with it. And by the way, who names their horse _Minty_? Where did you even _get_ that name from? It's not like she’s green or tastes like mint.”

Arthur flushed in embarrassment and looked away. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

They continued through the mob in a pleasant silence. Ahead of them the road widened into a large plaza. Tents, tables and vendors lined the perimeter of the square while winding rows filled the center. There was a huge variety in items to be bought at the east-side market, it was the second largest in the city. All the way from food items, to magical potions and everything in between from common household items to rare expensive finds.

When Arthur and Alfred finally made it into the square the cluster of people dispersed from tightly packed lane. They both let out a breath as they finally felt they could breath again.

After a moment of looking around and getting his bearings Arthur stated, “We appear to be in the food section.”

Various fruits and vegetables grown from out of the city and brought in by farmers filled tables, carts and crates around the stands.

“Mmm,” Alfred hummed looking around him. “Can we get something? I'm starving!” he said as he began wandering over to a nearby stand where something delicious-looking caught his eye.

“No.” Arthur snapped and grabbed the collar of Alfred’s shirt, pulling him back. “Focus.”

“Right!” Alfred said making a show of snapping to attention. “Spells.”

Arthur groaned. “Maps.”

“Right, maps! That’s what I said.”

“That item would probably be on the north side. This way.” Arthur said dragging Alfred along behind him and through the market streets. 

Alfred gaped around him at the unfamiliar sights, sounds and aromas. It was so different than his home town. Once out of the food area it became even more interesting. Now the crates of foods turned into crates of books, exotic jewelry and clothing. The market turned into a maze of wonderous oddities. Not only did the items get stranger but the people as well. Did that woman have long pointy ears? What on _Earth_ kind of creature was in that cage? That man was extremely short. Was that normal? Arthur, Alfred noticed, seemed virtually at ease in this environment, invisible in the crowds he supposed. One stand in particular seemed to have caught Arthur’s eye though. He stopped and Alfred stopped behind him, looking in the same direction. Arthur retained a straight face but Alfred couldn’t help but feel like Arthur was scowling. 

Hey wait, was that a tiny person in a cage on that table?!

Arthur took a brisk step up to the stand, positioning himself closer to the cage at the corner of the table and effectively blocking Alfred’s view of it. The rest of the table was covered in assortments of jewelry, metals and gems. Alfred scanned the table for maps, that’s what they were looking for afterall. He didn’t see any.

The man behind the table smirked up at them, slouched smugly in his chair. He was an odd looking man, his hair was almost white (although he looked fairly young to Alfred), his skin was also pale, and he had intense almost red eyes. “Anything catch your eye?” He asked. 

“Alfred, ask the gentleman about that pendant.” Arthur said curtly, almost harshly and faintly gestured to random price of jewelry in front of him.

“Uh, well, okay, I--  _ ow! _ _ ” _ Arthur jabbed Alfred in the side with his elbow. Hard. Alfred recoiled with a start and accidently kicked the table sending a handful of jems spilling out onto the ground. “Oh! Geez, sorry!” Alfred said in embarrassment as he hastily bent to the ground to pick up the mess

“My awesome jewels!” the man exclaimed and wasn’t far behind Alfred. 

But still before Alfred could get very far Arthur grabbed Alfred’s arm tightly, keeping him in place.

“I apologize, Alfred here is just a big klutz.” Arthur stated to the vendor, “I can't take him anywhere.” His tone, strangely sweet, and before Alfred could protest Arthur dragged him back into the crowd leaving the vendor to clean up the mess by himself.

Surprisingly, Alfred took the hint and waited for them to get a reasonable distance into the crowd or at least out of earshot before he hissed “What was that all about?” harshly into Arthur’s ear.

“Nothing.” Arthur answered curtly and left it at that.

Alfred wisely decided not to respond and instead glanced back behind them at the vendor and the stand. The man had just finished picking his valuables off the ground and sat back in his chair, pouting slightly. Alfred noticed the cage that was on the table’s door was open and it was empty. No tiny person in sight. 

After a while of scanning stands with no luck in finding maps, Arthur asked asked a few vendors where he might find a map of the area they needed. Arthur told Alfred to stay back in the street as he snuck through a particularly crowded stand to ask the seller about the maps. Alfred waited patiently for Arthur to come back after he was lost in the crowd and soon enough Arthur did appear back at his side. He did not look happy. 

“She said you can't sell maps in the market anymore now that a new cartography shop has opened up -- greedy bastards.” he mumbled the last part under his breath. “Anyhow, the shop isn’t in the market. As far as I know it’s in that whereabouts.” Arthur said and pointed away into the city streets. “And that, is the extent of my knowledge.”

Even Alfred had to groan at this. They’d been searching all day in the noisy, over-crowded and hot-as-hell market and just to discover they have to search aimlessly across the city to get one damn map. 

Alfred sighed. “Well, better get going.” he said and drug his feet off in the direction heading out of the market. “I want to get back in time for dinner.”

“Is food the only thing you think about?” 

“Maybe.” Alfred teased.

Arthur mumbled an inaudible response.

Soon they reached the edge of the market, headed back into the winding streets of the city, and out of the plaza. 

“Now, keep your head up.” Arthur said to Alfred. “Watch all the shop signs for something that probably says ‘cartography’ -- or just ‘map making’ if that's too hard -- in it somewhere.”

Alfred looked up at the hanging shop signs swaying in a slight breeze. This was more of a shopping part of the city, being so close to the market so there were quite a few of them. The only problem was, he couldn’t read the shop signs. Sure Alfred could read, at least to some extent -- his mother taught him while he was growing up, where she learned it, he had no idea -- but from where he was walking he could not read past two shop signs in front of him, about fifteen feet, let alone from across the street. The rest were too blurry. Faintly, he wondered how there could be this much stuff to buy anyways. 

_How does he expect us to get through all these streets?_ Alfred internally groaned. This was going to take forever. Alfred glanced at Arthur. 

Arthur was glancing here and there and even across the street. He seemed to have no trouble reading the signs. Alfred tried again, but he could only see fuzzy scribbles in the places that were supposed to be words. 

Instinctively, he squinted. That way he could just barely make out what the next sign said. Alfred grunted. Well, the better he could read the signs the faster they could find the shop and get out of there. 

Luckily for them both, the streets here had far less people and it was cooling off but unlucky for Alfred, the longer he stayed squinting up at signs the worse his eyes began to hurt and the longer they strolled down the streets the harder Alfred had to squint his eyes. After a while he had to squeeze his eyes shut roughly and blink a few times when his eyes began to hurt to bad. Understandably, he started to get irritated.

In frustration, he rubbed his eyes harshly which only caused him to wince when the heels of his hands dug in too far.

Too caught up in trying to read signs, Alfred didn't notice Arthur discreetly staring at him in slight confusion. The longer they walked the more noticeable and distracting Alfred’s fidgeting had become. Finally, after the sixth or seventh time Alfred rubbed at his eyes in the past fives minutes, until Arthur couldn't stand it anymore.

Arthur stopped and turned to Alfred. “Alfred, what are you doing?”

Alfred blinked. “What?”

“Do you have something in your eye?” Arthur asked.

“No.” Alfred said a little too quickly.

Arthur gave Alfred a scrutinizing stare at his face. Alfred’s eyes were a little bloodshot. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“Nothing.” Alfred lied. 

It was a little embarrassing for him really. Telling people he couldn't read a simple sign a few feet away. Maybe he needed glasses, he thought. They helped with bad eyesight right? But then again, maybe he might need them, but he doesn't  _ need _ them. It wasn't important! There were more important things to be done! And besides, he was doing well enough without them so far wasn't he? Even if his eyes did sting a bit.

Arthur looked at him skeptically. Suddenly he turned and and pointed to a sign hanging above a door some distance away. “Alfred, read that sign over there.”

“... Why can't you read it?” Alfred stalled. He knew where this was going. He could already tell he wouldn't be able to read that sign.

“Just read it!” Arthur demanded.

“Are you going to elbow me in the ribs this time?” Alfred continued to try and deflect the question.

“I will if you don't read that sign.  _ Now. _ ”

“Okay! Okay! Geez!” He could do this. Just read some stupid words, how hard was that? He took a look at the sign. 

He couldn't do this. It just looked like messy blobs. Even squinting as much as he could, to the extent that his eyes started to pain again, couldn't allow him to read the words. 

The first word looked like it might start with a _O_ _._ Actually maybe that was a _C_ _._ He thought he might have spotted a _Y_ somewhere in there. A _Y_? What words start with _Y_ s? “Uhm… Uh… Ca… Clo… Um… Yom- wait no that's not right… M- m- monkeys?” He winced and spared a glance at Arthur.

Arthur was staring at him blankly. “That says ‘ _ Opal’s Yarns and Wools _ _ ’. _ ”

“Haha! Knew that! Just messing with you.” Alfred grinned and brushed it off.

Arthur didn't seem to let it go so easy. “Alfred, you can't see.”

“Sure I can see!” Alfred laughed a bit nervously. “How do you think I made it this far? Ha! You're funny.” 

Alfred clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder jokingly but Arthur pulled his arm away and stared him in the eyes. His face was unreadable.

“I mean you can't see well. You have bad eyesight.” Arthur said.

Alfred finally gave in. “It's not that big of a deal, it's not that important. It's not even that bad.” He said and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Something seemed to click and Arthur spun around and stomped his foot on the ground exasperatedly. “How could I not have  _ noticed _ ? !” He hissed to himself sourly.

“I said it’s fine, really.” Alfred said.

“No, it's not. What if you get into a fight? What if you don't see attacks coming? Not only that but what if it's something simple, like you can't see traps up ahead or trip and fall and break your neck. You could get hurt-- that is -- I mean -- then where would I be huh? You're quite useful but not when you're dead.”

“Wow thanks. I think that was almost a compliment.” Alfred had to mumble under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Arthur ignored him. “Besides, if you could see better then we could find those maps sooner.”

“Yeah well, what’re ya gonna do.” Alfred said. There wasn't much they could do to make it any better anyways.

“I'm going to get you glasses, what do you think I'm going to do!” Arthur said as if that conclusion was obvious.

“You're what?”

“We’re getting you glasses.” Arthur stated with with finality. He’d made up his mind.

Alfred didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected that answer at all. Sure, he’d mused with the idea but he was never really serious about it. Now it looked like someone was, and it was Arthur no less! That was even less expected. He looked at Arthur, he seemed as determined as ever. 

“Y-you can’t be serious. It- it- it’s really not that bad, I don’t need them.” Alfred stuttered.

“Why are you making such a fuss? I’m doing you a favor. Besides, all those things I said were true, and the longer it goes it’ll only get worse.” Arthur said with a huff.

“I- Uh- Thanks- I guess- Thank you.” Alfred said, a little stunned and blushed. Why was he so embarrassed? It was just glasses!

Arthur brushed it off, “No need to thank me, you need them. Now,” Arthur said turned back to look down the street, “we need to find you a glass shop.”

“Wait, like _right_ now?” Alfred asked.

“Well obviously!”

“But, what about the, uh, map?”

“That can wait until after.” Arthur said before he trotted off down the street, head held high. He seemed very pleased with himself, like he had a new mission. Alfred begrudgingly followed.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon scanning the roads for a glass shop instead of a map maker. Arthur did most of the scanning, actually, telling Alfred not to strain his eyes. It was a little even more embarrassing, having Arthur fuss over him so. 

Alfred didn't recall seeing a glass shop on their way the first time, but then again it was hard for him to catch all the signs anyways. But Arthur didn't seem to have seen one either or they’d be heading back that way. So Alfred fell into step beside Arthur, not having much else to do and they fell back into their normal chit chat along the way.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them long to find one. 

“Ah, there we are.” Arthur piped up along their walk once he saw the sign hanging up ahead across the street.

A few other people walked past them on the street and they waited for a carriage to roll past before they walked to the other side of the street. The sun was lower in the sky by now, early afternoon, and Alfred assumed he should be hungry for lunch by now but his stomach was unwillingly uneasy, nervous as they approached the shop. Now closer, Alfred could read the words that were also neatly painted on the door,  _ Edelstein Glassworks _ _. _ The front of the shop had a large paned glass window and inside Alfred could see neat displays of bottles, jewelry, samples of painted glass and last but not least, spectacles. A thought suddenly occurred to Alfred, which he thought he really should have considered earlier, after looking throughout the neat fancy-looking displays inside.

“Wait,” Alfred said, suddenly stopping Arthur from going towards the door. 

“What is it?” Arthur said calmly. Alfred had expected him to snap but he didn't.

“What about money? We won't even have enough money for it between the both of us.” Alfred said.

Arthur seemed unfazed. “Never mind the money.” He said quickly. “I've had some saved up. Should be enough.”

“But… Don’t you want to spend that on something special for yourself?” Alfred asked sheepishly.

“What else would I spend it on?” Arthur said but before Alfred could respond he ushered him through the door.

Inside, a woman stepped out from a doorway behind the counter and her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw them.

“Oh! Hello!” She said in acknowledgement. “Roderich! There are customers!” The woman called to the back room and stepped out from behind the counter. She started making her way over to them. She had a soft face with light skin, green eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wore a fancier, but practical, green dress to match her eyes.

Soon a man appeared from the back room beside her. His hair, darker and swiped back, however a single tuft stuck up from the rest. Glasses covered his violet eyes. His clothes were fair more fancy than the woman's, with frills and trims. He wore a dark blue suit and an air of pretentiousness. 

“Good afternoon, I am Roderich Edelstein. I own the Edelstein company and this is Elizabeta Héderváry.” 

“--His business partner.” she added.

“How can we help you today?” Roderich said, silently pouting.

“We’re here to commission a pair of spectacles.” Arthur said and then nodded to Alfred. “For this one.”

“I see. I should say I don't normally do this sort of work.” Roderich felt the need to add. “However I assure you I am just as knowledgeable on the subject.” 

“Poor Mr. Roderich.” Elizabeta cut in. “He's really not cut out for this sort of work. Only stopped in to check on the place but the clerk suddenly fell ill. Of course I persuaded him stay and run the shop for the day. He needs the experience anyways.” Elizabeta informed the two. Roderich huffed unhappily.

“Anyway.” Roderich continued in formality. “I take you want the full prescription. If you’d follow me to the back room please.” He said and turned on his heel promptly heading to the door behind the counter. Elizabeta followed behind.

Alfred didn't seem to be paying attention. He stayed in place, apparently not aware that he was supposed to follow, looking about the room. It all seemed a little like a dream to him. Arthur nudged him with his elbow to bring him back to the present. Suddenly aware of what was going on he halted.

“Wait, why back there?” He said. Anyone could catch the nervousness in his voice.

“Oh, only for a few small tests.” Elizabeta informed him as she waited outside the door for them.

“Tests? What kind of tests?!” A moment of panic spread through him and he grabbed onto Arthur's arms.

“Nothing that will hurt.” She reassured. 

Arthur pushed him off and forward. “Get ahold of yourself. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay.” Alfred said and straightened himself up. He followed Elizabeta through the door to cluttered back room.

They had Alfred sit in the room and do some primitive form of an eye test. He read a few words, looked through various pieces of glass all the while Roderich wrote down notes on a piece of paper. Soon the test was over.

“Wait, that’s it?” Alfred said when the test was over and they stepped out of the back room again. 

“That’s it! You did perfectly well.” Elizabeta said.

“Now.” Roderich said bringing their attention back to him. “I presume you’ll want the standard frames, correct?” he said to Alfred.

“Uhm.” Alfred glanced to Arthur. “Yes?”

“Mmhm.” Roderich said and wrote down something on a piece of paper. Arthur didn’t have any objections so Alfred assumed he did good. “Forgive me for rudeness, but I will need to see the money in advance. You understand, it’s not normal that we get customers of your… status.”

Arthur fished around his pockets immediately but not before irritatedly grumbling, “ _ Nobles _ .” under his breath. He fished out a hardy sack of coins that clinked when he dropped it on the counter. “Enough?”

Alfred’s eyes widened when the sack hit the table.  _ That much?! _

Roderich daintily opened the sack pouch and peered inside. “Yes that should be enough.” He continued, while Elizabeta bent down and took to rummaging under the counter. “They should be completed in approximately four days.” Arthur had to groan at this. “If you don’t come back within--”

“Hold on a second!” the voice of Elizabeta came from under the counter. “Roderich look here!” she appeared up again holding a pair of spectacles with a tag hanging from them. She grabbed the tab and read it. “Same prescription. Doesn’t have a name, but it was supposed to be picked up last week.”

Roderich faltered for a moment, a little in shock. “In... that case... I suppose, you may have it now.”

“What luck!” Elizabeta said and placed the pair on the table in front of Alfred. “That never happens! But since the owner hasn't picked them up, you can! Wow, same prescription and everything. You must really have some luck!”

What Elizabeta hadn't seen just moments before when she was searching under the counter was a little fairy hiding behind a stack of clutter. She also hadn't noticed the tiny tiny handprint smudged on the corner of the lense.

Alfred looked down at the glasses. He was a little excited now. What would it be like to look through? Would it really help that much? The other pieces of glass they made him look through hadn’t helped all that much. He wondered.

Roderich began picking through the sack of coins for the right amount of money as the others continued.

“Go on! Try them on!” Elizabeta encouraged. 

Alfred blinked at her then looked back at the glasses and picked them up. Elizabeta was looking at him intently. Arthur was too. He unfolded them and raised them up to his face.

Even before he placed them all the way on he was pulling them off again. “ _ Woah _ _. _ ” He said pulling his head back in shock.

Elizabeta looked at him with concern. “What’s the matter? Is it the wrong prescription afteral?” 

Even Arthur looked at him in confusion.

Alfred was quick to answer. “No! Nothing at all! It's just...” he put the glasses back fully on his face and he took a good look. His eyes widened as excitement welled up inside him. “It’s amazing!” he just about shouted. His eyes positively sparkled in amazement. 

Everything was so clear! Everything! He couldn’t just read far away words now but he could _see!_ His jaw dropped as he looked around. Details suddenly shot out of his surroundings. Nothing was fuzzy anymore. Nothing at all. It was so clear. He could see so _much_ _._ There was so much to _see_ _._ He couldn’t stop gaping. 

Was  _ this _ what the world was supposed to look like  _ all _ the time? Had this really been what he’d been missing? Everything was so much more beautiful. Crystal clear. He could see light beam in from the window and see it reflect off of all the bottles, glasses, mirrors, and painted glass. The room was sparkling. He could see every detail in the woodwork on the walls and patterns on the wallpaper, cracks on the floor and cobwebs in the corners. All of this would have been normally lost to him.

Slowly his blue eyes circled the room until they fell on green ones staring back at him intently. Slowly his  _ O _ shaped mouth grew into a brilliant beaming smile. Alfred seized Arthur in a crushing hug.

“ _ Thank you _ _!  _ Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!” Alfred was a little close to tearing up. 

“That’s-- no need to thank me-- that’s quite alright. Anytime.” Arthur stuttered. Light pink dusted his cheeks faintly.

“Aw! That’s wonderful Alfred! I'm so happy for you.” Elizabeta commented smiling warmly at the two.

Before either could respond Roderich had finished counting out the money and dropped the coin sack back in front of Arthur. “Your change.” He said.

Arthur took back the pack and could help but wince at how light it was now. He spared a glance inside. Only five coins were left of his savings. He almost felt bad, but when he looked up to see Alfred gaping around the room with the most wonder-filled expression he’d ever seen, Arthur couldn't bring himself to regret it. Which is what brought his attention to the window outside.

“Thank you for the service,” Arthur said politely turning around, “but we should be leaving now.”

The sun was getting very low in the sky. In about a half an hour the sky would be turning red as it began to set. Alfred too looked out and noticed the lighting. It warmed him just to be able to notice how the shadows had deepened. He stood up as they prepared to leave.

“Oh no need, I understand. I hope you both have a wonderful day! I'm so glad we could help!” Elizabeta smiled sweetly. She elbowed Roderich next to her when he didn't respond.

“Yes, have a nice day.” Roderich replied half-heartedly.

Alfred and Arthur headed to the door and began walking back down the street.

“This is so amazing. Look I can read that!” Alfred pointed to a sign some says down the street. “And look at the sky!” Alfred gushed. “It's so beautiful. Look at the clouds, how deep they look. Gosh they're so pretty. I bet they'll be gorgeous when the sun sets. Oh my gosh just look at the street, I can see so far!”

Arthur nodded in acknowledgment. To be honest, he hadn't expected Alfred to be this affected. He hadn't realized how much he couldn’t see in the first place. It must seem like a whole knew world to him.

“Hey now we can go look for that map and I can actually help! Wait didn't we come this way before?” Alfred just noticed they were heading back they way they came.

“I figured we could wait until tomorrow to get the map. It's getting late anyways.” Arthur clarified. It might take them a while to find their way back to where they were staying too.

“Oh. Alright, great! I'm starving.”

So apparently food was the only thing he thought about. 

On they way they stopped back at the market, which was closing up by now, and bought some food for dinner. Alfred wanted to wait for a while as they ate so he could watch the sun set (or as much as the sun set he could see over the top of the buildings). Luck had it that they actually did find the map shop tucked into a little run down alley along their way back. It all seemed to go downhill from there though. The map needed to be commissioned. And it would take no less than five days. Arthur had been betting on the map to be there offhand but it looked like their luck twisted. Now they’d gotten the glasses on spot but had to wait for the map to be made. Five days… What to do, what to do.

By the time they got back it was pretty dark. They went right to the room they rented at the stables after they checked up on the horses and their things. Up in the room, they were getting prepared for bed. There was only one bed so Arthur took the floor, which didn’t help his grumpy mood. What were they supposed to do for five days? He fussed with his bedroll annoyedly while Alfred was sat on the bed staring out the window next to it and up at the dark sky.

Arthur finished up and stood up to the flickering lantern hanging by the door. “Alfred, I'm putting the light out.” Arthur said in warning when the younger didn't seem to be getting ready for sleep.

“Go on ahead.” Alfred mumbled offhandedly in response.

Arthur shrugged and turned out the light, sliding into bed. He was a little curious as to what Alfred was doing. He watched him for a little while before he fell asleep. The boy just looked so at peace there, staring up at the sky. As he watched he could feel his mad mood melt away soon he fell into unconsciousness.

Alfred wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. He had forgotten how the stars looked. Really looked. Since then, the sky was so blurry that he could barely tell the tiny dots of light were even there. Now he could and it was beautiful. Like glitter spilled on the floor, the stars stretch out over the black sky. They twinkled and sparkled as far as he could see. The sky was just so big. He stayed there, he didn't know how long. Arthur had already gone to sleep. Somehow the thought came to Alfred that he wished he could go there, up in the sky, to the stars, maybe even the moon. But for now, he supposed, he could only sightsee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! Sorry it took so long. This one was actually pretty hard to write. Had to keep going back and rewriting things... Still not sure if I am entirely happy with it but it's okay. This fic was definitely my problem child so to say. Also, I apologise if any characters are out of character, I try and make them as much in character as I can.  
> But anyways... I hope you enjoyed!  
> To all my fellow glasses-wearers out there!


	3. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot continued from the world of “Always Be Kind To Travelers”.

"Alfred."

"What?"

"An ingredient is missing."

"What?! I thought we got them all!" Alfred exclaimed.

"It seems, one may have slipped my mind." The other said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland sat in a meadow at the edge of a forest. Two horses, half packed with supplies stood grazing not too far off. The grass was flattened down around, two sleeping mats were left unrolled on the ground and there was a fire pit fit in the center of their little camp with a small cauldron heating over the flames. Two figures crouched over the display and an array of various plants, herbs, minerals, and other assorted items laid in little piles before them.

"Can't we just do it without it?" The tall honey-blonde with blue eyes inquired.

"No, you idiot! This spell has to be done with precision! We can't just skip something because we feel like it!" Arthur said exasperated. He sent a hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed. They had to complete this potion before they went any further if they wanted any chance at completing their quest.

"Okay! Jeez. What is it?" Alfred rolled his eyes annoyedly.

"It's a flower." Arthur stated and turned around. He fumbled through a pack behind him before revealing a thick leather bound book and plopped it down on the ground before them. Arthur opened his mouth to explain more but he was interrupted.

"What?!" Alfred shrieked. "So we didn't have room for that shield from the last town, but you get to haul around some dusty old book?!"

"Excuse you, but this 'dusty old book' is what gets us through a lot of these missions in the first place. I probably couldn't make half the potions I know without it. It's actually very useful." Arthur huffed.

"So is a shield." Alfred muttered sourly.

"Oh quit your whining." Arthur dismissed, promptly ignoring him and spread open the book on the ground. He flipped through the pages, bright green eyes scanning as they went. It seemed to be a book of herbs, spells and potions. “There. This one!” he said as he slapped his hand down on the paper when he landed on the right page. On the page was a picture of a little blue flower.

Alfred sank immediately.

Arthur seemed to noticed. He gave him a sideways glance. Alfred’s shoulders slumped and he stared blankly at the page with a suddenly pensive expression.

“Right. That one.” Alfred said with an unusual flatness to his voice. 

“...Yes. Well. We’re going to need a few of these, I’d say about five stems worth.” Arthur stated, shaking it off. “You go into the woods and find a few, I know they grow somewhere around here. The potion has to be made with a precise order, and timing. The water is already boiling so I’m going to start adding ingredients soon, which means I’m staying here.” Arthur finished and glanced up.

“...Yeah. Okay.” Alfred mumbled placidly. 

This surprised Arthur. Based on their previous stress induced tension, he would have expected Alfred to protest at Arthur’s bossing, but he remained uncannily detached. It was… worrying? 

Alfred stood up and turned his back on Arthur, beginning to drag his feet towards the edge of the woods. Arthur was confused. Something seemed wrong.

“Wait!” Arthur paused. “Are you sure you got what they look like?” He called to the retreating figure.

“I got it.” Came the weak reply.

“Make sure to hurry! If I get the timing messed up the whole thing will be ruined!” Arthur called after him but he had already entered the forest. 

\---

Alfred didn’t bother replying. He meandered his way through the forest, deeper and deeper, now alone. Heavy footsteps echoed and off the great green broad-leaved trees around him. The farther we went the more brush surrounded him. Soon he was walking through a tiny forest of ferns.

It had to be  _ that  _ flower, didn't it? That blue little flower. It couldn't have a been a dandelion or a sunflower. It had to be  _ that  _ one. 

He trudged his way through the trees, offhandedly scanning the area for that certain flower. He hadn't seen one in years -- they were fairly rare -- but then again, he wasn't really looking. 

Finally he came across a break in the trees, where the density of the forest dwindled. A beam of light shown through the leaves down on the small opening, like a halo of light. By chance, at the center, was a patch of brilliant blue flowers, long stems, small petals. But any thoughts Alfred may have been thinking at that time ceased. 

He stopped at the sight of it. Then, he crept forward into the light. His mind could produce no more thoughts, only actions which compelled him. He fell to his knees before it and stared down into the blue mass. An endless blue. When was the last time he had seen that blue?

Oh yeah, around twelve years ago.

***

Alfred was seven at the time of the incident. His mother was still alive then, but his father was gone. There were no children his age in his town. All the other kids were either too young or too old for him to play with. That was when he first met Davie.

His mother had let him go play after he'd done his chores. There wasn't much to do with no friends at his age so he sat himself down in the dirt a little ways from the road next to his house and played with his little toy whale carving. He filled in the rest of the roles of his little game with a few sticks and stones, bringing them to life with his imagination.

"'Mr Whale what's that? Caw! Caw!'" He said as he shook a little rock around. It was Mr Whale’s best friend, Mr Eagle. "'Oh no! It's a fire breathing dragon!'" Alfred brought in a stick with his free hand, which he then began poking at 'Mr Whale' and 'Mr Eagle' with as the monstrous dragon attacked the two little friends. 

He continued to chatter away to himself but the sound of footsteps on dirt broke Alfred out of his imagination. He looked up from his playthings. A group of older boys were tromping his direction down the road. As the rambunctious group trotted nearer Alfred stayed silent, watching the older boys. He didn’t know any of them, being probably at least four or five years older than him. Sure, he’d seen most of them around but they thoroughly ignored him. He was just some ‘dumb little kid’ after all.

The boys were laughing loudly and playfully pushing each other back and forth. As they came closer one rough shove sent a particular dark-blue eyed boy with hair slicked to one side and face full of freckles flying forward. Fortunately, he caught himself before falling, but not before stomping on Alfred’s little wooden toy. 

Alfred squeaked. 

The older boy froze, happy smile going limp, and he slowly lifted his foot, peering under to find a crushed wooden whale underneath. Alfred whimpered again and tears began to grow in his eyes, threatening to spill out. The older boy winced.

“Hey now, it’s okay!” The boy said quickly, kneeling down to Alfred. "Don't cry." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Alfred began to wail.

Meanwhile the rest of the boys had stopped in the road to watch the scene.

"I- I'm sorry. I'll get you another one!" The boy said panicky. "Just please don't cry!"

Alfred stopped balling at that and sniffled, bringing a fist up to his eyes to rub away the tears.

"R-really? You will?" Alfred inquired and tilted his head up to look at the other. His eyes held a teary, hopeful look.

A voice piped up from the group of soon growing impatient boys.

"Come on, let’s go! Just leave him!" One called. The others mumbled in agreement.

The boy turned to look over his shoulder at the rest.

"I told him I'd get him another toy." He defended. The other boys, his friends, knew him and knew he could never go back on his word no matter how much anyone pleaded. They rolled their eyes.

"Fine. We're going down to the creek. Care to join us when you have the time." Another one said and the group continued down the road, chatting, leaving the other boy behind

He turned around to face Alfred again, who had stopped crying, distracted by the other's conversation.

"They're just boring meanies aren't they?" The older boy said teasingly and smiled kindly at Alfred.

Alfred giggled.

"Come on! Let's go find you a replacement." The older boy stood up, reaching out a hand for Alfred. Alfred grabbed it and stood up with him. "My name's Davie. What's yours?"

"I'm Alfwed!" The boy said with a little lisp.

"Nice to meet you!"

With that, the two boys meandered their way down the road towards the town market. There was an abundance of shops and venders there, they were sure to find something that would replace ‘Mr. Whale’. 

That was how the two met and ever since then they’d been stuck to each other. There was something about the older boy’s determination that Alfred looked up to, and something about little Alfred’s honest innocence that made Davie stick around. Ever since then Davie had invited little Alfred to come along with him and his friends after their chores. The others always groaned. Even though Davie would have a lot of rowdy fun with his other friends (and Alfred was a lot of the time left to catch up with them) when the group put up too much of a fuss over Alfred and voted to leave him behind (“He’s only a dumb little kid! He’ll just slows us down!”) Davie always stuck up for him. 

They’d been friends nearly a year since then. 

It was an overcast but still bright day. Weak gusts of wind blew over the town every now and again. Davie’s parents decided to give him a day off of his chores and let him out to play for the rest of the day. He immediately went to go find little Alfred. It was nice to be around the kid, he admitted. He didn’t feel intimidated or competitive around him, he felt calm, relaxed, and responsible; something that he rarely found with his other friends. They were less like friends, he concluded, more like brothers. Alfred was the little brother he never had and visa versa, he supposed.

Davie skipped down the off-stretched dirt road that Alfred’s home was located on. Houses and buildings loosely lined the street but he knew exactly which one Alfred’s was. He got to a small wooden, one-storied house near the outskirts and bounded to the front door. He knocked. Nothing happened for a moment or two and then the door opened.

“Oh! If it isn’t little Davie.” a woman from inside exclaimed.

Davie quickly pulled off the dirty brown hat which he had been wearing, caught off guard that it was Alfred’s mother answering. He politely and held it to his chest.

“Good morning ma’am.” he said, grinning. “Would Alfred be able to come out and play today?”

“Hm. Well…” his mother said, looking regrettably down at him. For a moment Davie thought she was going to say no but then she let out an exclamation of, “Oh! I don’t see why not!” She laughed jokingly and patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll go and go get him.” She turned to leave but stopped herself, suddenly. She turned back around as an afterthought. “You know you mean a lot to him right? He looks up to you, never wants to disappoint you. Take good care of him alright?” she said, her expression abruptly serious.

Davie didn’t even have to think, “I will ma’am. Promise.”

"Okay I'll go get him." She said with a smile once more. 

She turned around and disappeared into the house, leaving Davie in the doorway. Alfred's mother was a nice woman; almost like a second mother to Davie. She was tall and had tanned skin with short shoulder-length honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like Alfred himself. 

Not long after, he heard little footsteps running towards him and suddenly his waist was encircled by little arms, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Davie!"

"Aha!" Davie exclaimed grinning down at little Alfred and pulled him away from him. "I got some cool stuff for us, wanna go?" He said and patted a small messenger-style bag slung across his shoulder.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Alfred said nodding his head vigorously.

His mother suddenly appeared in the doorway behind them again before they began running off. "Now you two have fun! Be careful! Don't get hurt! Don't need anyone dying out there!" She called after them and laughed. 

They ran through the streets together,dodging corners and bystanders as they went. Davie ran first, little Alfred on his tail trying to keep up. Few people wandered the streets in the lazy mid-morning sun. Occasionally a stagecoach passed or a vender on the side called out their price as they drew closer to the center of town, sprinting and laughing. Davie passed an opening between the buildings, an alleyway, and glanced in as he ran. He suddenly stopped, bright smile on his face. Alfred ran straight into his back. After recovering, Alfred turned to see what Davie had seen.

Near the other end of the alley was the retreating figures of a gang of four  other boys about to turn the corner.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Davie called after his friends.

They didn't seem to hear him. Though just before they disappeared, one turned his head around to glance back at them but only for a moment before he turned back and continued with the others, ignoring them. No one stopped to invite them with them.

"What're we gonna do now, Davie?" Asked little Alfred tugging on the hem of Davie's shirt after the figures had disappeared around the corner.

"Aw it's fine. I got some other stuff in mind for us to do."

"Really? What?" Asked Alfred, curious little smile placed on his face.

"I thought we'd go play around in the woods a while."

"Woah, really?!" Alfred exclaimed. His bright eyes were comically wide and sparkling, "I've never been in the woods alone before!" he shrieked excitedly.

"You won't be alone, I'm right here and I'll take good care of ya, just make sure you don't get lost and stay where I can see you, alright?" Davie said as he put his hands on his knees and bent down to Alfred's level.

"I will! I will!" Alfred squeaked as he hopped up and down.

"Good, come on!" Davie took off running again. Alfred followed behind, laughing and giggling as he tried to catch the elder.

They took twists and turns running through the town until finally they reached the outskirts, not far from the edge of the woods. They trotted the few yards of field to the edge of the forest, there was a small break in the foliage and brush as a little path lead into the ominous-looking wood. Alfred snatched Davie's hand, halting him as they grew closer.

"Wait! It- It looks dark." Alfred said worriedly, tugging on the hem on Davie's shirt. He'd never been in the woods without a grown-up before.

"Hm? Oh it won't be so dark once we're inside. I promise there's nothing in there that's scary. Be brave, you'll see!"

"Okay..." Alfred whimpered and let Davie slowly walk them through the forest.

Alfred seemed wary when they entered, clutching onto Davie's shirt and staying close behind. He looked up at the tall wide trunks of the various wide-leafed trees. The forest floor was covered in underbrush but at they went a little deeper the brush turned into small patches of soft ferns and the sunlight shown through the canopy. The forest was cool and they could hear the sounds of life around them. It was very beautiful. Alfred began to lighten up and as the walked quietly, he soon found himself wide-eyed and staring in amazement. There were so many things he had never seen. He’d been in the woods before, sure, but it was only briefly, he never got to really look around. He saw strange bugs flutter past him and toads and odd plants. When they had reached a substantial distance into the forest Davie stopped and opened up the pack on his side and dug around in it.

"So I brought some stuff I thought you would find cool, and if you get bored of it I'm sure there's plenty of other things out here we could find to do. If you wanted to we could--" Davie's stopped, suddenly realizing his audience wasn't listening. 

Instead, they were planted on their behind, legs folded on either side of them, with their back to him and was staring engrossingly at the ground, not hearing him at all. Alfred's mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes fixated on the ground. Davie took a step forward and looked over the boy's shoulder. There on the ground was a fat little smily lizard-like thing wriggling its way across the ground. After his initial curiosity was settled, Davie smiled and crouched down on the balls of his feet to look closer over Alfred’s shoulder.

“I… I never see’d one like that.” Alfred mumbled breathlessly.

“That’s a salamander.” Davie said matter-of-factly, informing him. “Here, look.” Davie said as he reached into his pack and revealed a book, opening up to a page and setting next to Alfred to see. Alfred looked over. The pages on the book contained a sloppy drawing of roughly was in front of him and notes in messy handwriting, along with other sketches of various other strange things and more (almost childish) writing, filling the page. “My dad got my mom this book as a present. She has a big garden that she loves to look after and she writes down all the things that she finds there. Mom’s only taught me a little bit to read but I can try to read some to you if you want."

Alfred noded mutely.

And so they sat there reading of all the mysteries in the forest. Unfortunately, Davie could only pick out a few words and stumble over a few simple sentences so instead of reading they soon set off, running through the woods, searching for the strange things they saw pictures of in the book. They would find small animals likes snakes and toads every now and then but there were a lot of insects, and mostly of plants. They laughed and stared wide-eyed at the wonderful things they found under logs and between trees. The information they read had them hungry for more. Soon after all their running and discovering, they found themselves in a little meadow filled with tall grass and little flowers. Unfortunately, the sky had not cleared since that morning and remained it’s light grey color. They rested there either way after the excitement died down.

The tall grass was flattened down around them in their little space in which they sat. Little Alfred’s small form was settled down with his legs crossed, the long grass practically went over his head. Davie was stretched out on his stomach before Alfred, his arms propped him up as he determinedly worked on something with his hands. Alfred stared down, enthralled. 

“There!” Davie finally exclaimed and sat up on his haunches, revealing a little ring of flowers and stems. “Look, now see! It’s a crown of flowers!” Davie said cheerfully and placed the ring of flowers on little Alfred’s head. 

The boy beamed gleefully.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Alfred gushed and looked up at the mass of dandelions, daisies, violets and other bunches of tiny flowers.

“Heh. It’s not that hard.” Davie said and bashfully scratched the back of his neck.

“You don’t have one!” Alfred declared abruptly and frowned, pointing a finger at Davie’s bare head. “You need one too!”

“It’s okay, I don’t need one.” Davie dismissed.

“You do! You do!”

Davie smiled and sighed, giving in. “Okay. How about we go pick out some flowers and then I can show you how to make them so we can make one together.”

“Yes! Yes!” Alfred said in a rush and snatched the old book of plants from the ground where it sat, forgotten next to them. “Here! Here!” He said and opened it up in front of Davie. “You pick out some flowers. Any flowers! Any flowers you want then I’ll go find them and I’ll make you a flower crown too!” 

Davie smiled. “Alright you got yourself a deal.” He looked down at the book and flipped through it lazily trying to pick out some flowers that would be easy for Alfred to find. His flipping was momentarily halted when he came across a page with a bunch of pretty little blue flowers. He stopped for a moment. “These are pretty flowers,” he said absentmindedly, “I think they are my favorite. Any my mom’s too. She has a patch of them back home, although she says they're pretty hard to find. That just makes ‘em all the more special I suppose.” he reminisced.

Alfred peered down at the page. His eyes beamed again and his mouth hung open just a little bit. Special flowers? Davie’s favorite and his mommy’s too? That settled it.

“I’ll go find you some!” Alfred said and jumped to his feet with determination. “Then I can give them to you, and you’ll be happy and you can show your mommy and- and- and- I can be a hero!” he said before turning and dashing towards the forest’s edge again. 

Davie wasn’t concerned as he sat up to head after the boy and into the forest with him but that ended soon. Suddenly the sky cracked with a large bang of far off thunder, stopping Davie in his tracks. Only then did he notice the sky had grown very dark with clouds. The wind picked up slightly, shaking the leaves on the trees. Suddenly worried, he glanced back to the forest where Alfred had been heading. Alfred wasn’t there. A moment of panic ripped through his chest. This was no time to be running around a forest in a storm. They needed to get home. Davie dashed into the forest after him.

He burst through the foliage.

“Alfred! Alfie!” He called and waited for a response.

There came none. 

“ _ Alfred!” _ The panic was back as another crack of thunder ripped through the sky, this one much louder than the last. He could smell the rain in the air as a gust of wind picked up through the trees. “Alfred! We need to go home! Where are you!?” He scanned the trees for a little blond head of hair or a squeak of a reply. Once again it was silent and still. Something caught Davie’s eye. A battered ring of flowers lay on the ground as if the wind had blown it off a little boy’s head and into the dirt. Davie snatched it up and ran deeper into the forest.

\---

Alfred skipped through the mossy paths over and under the brush, oblivious to ominous boasts of thunder in the darkening forest. His hyperactive little legs carried him surprisingly far in such a short amount of time but none the less, he was now wondering deep in the forest. 

Something stopped him in his tracks abruptly. Perking his ears, he stilled and waited. Did he hear someone shout? He listened again but heard nothing but a rumbling sky and rustling leaves on the trees.

He dismissed it and giggled as he tromped around searching for the special flowers once again. Davie said they were hard to find, but Alfred would find them! As he went he saw many flowers, white, yellow, purple -- but still no blue ones.

After searching for quite a bit, Alfred began to get deterred in his search. He’d been looking for a while, but still he found nothing. But he couldn’t give up! Davie would be sad, wouldn’t he? Alfred said he would get Davie the flowers and if he didn’t then Davie would be sad right? That couldn’t happen. 

After even resorting to lifting up rocks and logs to no avail, he pouted. Alfred’s mood was sour and he kicked pebbles on the ground as trode through the forest, still looking. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of something up ahead.

Blue! There! There they were! He finally found the flowers for Davie! Alfred excitedly dashed forward and halted at the edge of a small patch of light, careful not to trample the delcet things. Sprigs of the flower shot out of the ground in a little patch, just enough for a generous bouquet. That should be enough. He dug his hands into the patch and picked each stem carefully. Soon his hands were full and wrapped around a bouquet of blue flowers. He looked down at his catch and gave a nod, pleased with himself. 

An earsplitting boom rang out from the heavens.

Alfred recoiled harshly and squeaked in surprise at the noise. He finally looked up to notice the looming dark sky ahead. He could smell the rain in the air now, and felt the wind whip through the trees. This wasn’t good. 

Alfred twisted around to rush back to find Davie but he halted and blinked. Alfred realize he didn’t really remember which way was back.

“Davie?” he called out unsurely in case the other boy was near by. There was no answer. “Da-vie!” he called again. Still no answer. He began to nervously trot back in approximately the way he thought he came. “Davie? Davie--  _ Ah! _ ” He flinched violently as another crack gave an ear splitting boom. This one dangerously close. 

He buried his face in his arms until his racing heart calmed down and he looked up, panting. Nothing looked very familiar -- or everything looked the same. He was a little more than worried now. 

He started out walking again, still clutching the precious flowers in his hands. He called out through the woods as loud as his little lungs could allow him as he went. His eyes worriedly and frantically scanned the terrain.

Alfred wasn’t sure for how long he wandered, he was just thankful it hadn't started raining yet. Once again, something caught the corner of his eye. He turned. There was something big on the ground over there, past some bushes. He ran forward.  

There lay Davie on his back on the leaf-covered ground a few feet away. He lay there peacefully, his eyes closed and relaxed and his mouth hung open just slightly as if he was napping. A scattering of hefty rocks lay throughout the area, half-concealed by a layer of damp leaves. One fateful rock, near Davie’s head, held a splash of red.

“Davie! Davie!” Alfred shouted excitedly and happily as he skidded to the ground at the boy’s side. “Davie, look what I got! Look Davie!” he said and he held the bouquet up to the boy’s face. 

Davie did not stir.

“Davie! Davie wake up! Look!” Alfred set the flowers on Davie’s chest and he shook the other’s arm. The flowers slid off the other’s chest to the ground and still the boy showed no signs of waking. “I got the special flowers! Davie stop sleeping! The sky’s getting dark! I don’t like it very much!” Alfred’s tone began to take on urgency. He began rocking the other’s chest. “C’m on Davie! I want to go home! We can take the flowers with us.”

Davie’s head fell to the side, revealing a wad of matted hair underneath, a thick sludge of red dripped off his hair to the ground. Alfred didn’t understand. Frustrated, frightened tears began to well up in his eyes and another rumble erupted from the sky. He didn't like this. The thunder scared him, the wind scared him, the lightning scared him -- but Davie wasn't waking up and he couldn't leave without Davie.

“Davie! Davie?”

\---

Meanwhile it had begun to rain. A group of frantic parents gathered on the outskirts of town, in sight of the forest. A group of men joined them.

“We’ve searched the entire town, the only place they could be is in the woods.” a man from the group told.

“Dear God, Alfred’s only seven! He can’t be out like this!” Alfred’s distraught mother exclaimed.

“It’s been too long! It’s been too long!” Another frantic mother with a resemblance to Davie squalled. A man came from the crowd to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s alright, dear. We’ll find Davie, we’ll find him.” he consoled.

Nearby, a group of fidgety young boys, inched their way closer to the adults from around an alleyway, the commotion called their curiosity. Another adult from the now growing group spotted them.

“Hey kids! You get home! Go on- go home and stay inside! This isn’t the time for you to be out!” 

The group reluctantly drew back, catching the severity of the situation and wondering where their friends had gone off to.

Suddenly the group of adult’s attention was snagged when a voice arose from the crowd.

“Look, there! Isn’t that one of them?”

The parents turned to face the forest. There, a little ways off, a little boy emerged from dark of the wood sneezing and snot-nosed and clutching desperately to a cluster of drooping blue flowers.

“Alfie!” Amelia, Alfred’s mother, took off in a heartbeat across the short strip of grass to her crying, sopping wet son. She collapsed to her knees in front of him and snatched him to her chest. “Oh God, Alfie.”

Before Alfred could answer the rest of the adults had caught up to them, Davie’s parents in the lead.

Davie’s mother for a moment looked relieved until she looked around and noticed there was only one boy there, and it was not hers. “Where’s Davie?” she asked spinning around, suddenly her heart was in her stomach again.

Amelia pulled her son away so she could see him. She checked him over for any open wounds quickly before she asked, “Alfred, Where's Davie?”

The boy stared dazedly. “I got him the flowers.” came the deadpan reply. “He wouldn't get up. He wouldn't get up.” He repeated. His voice sounded small and vulnerable, like he was made of glass. He was shaking, snot running from his nose. 

The rain still continued to pour over them but none of that mattered. With that response Davie’s mother bolted into the forest almost before Alfred had finished, his father not far behind her. They both desperately hollered  the name of their son into the empty forest.

Amelia took her shaking son home then, who not a moment before came sniffling and sobbing out of the dark woods, clutching desperately to a bundle of blue flowers.

***

Had it really been that long ago?

Alfred was pulled from the memory and back to the present, sitting alone in the solitary forest.

He gazed down at those brilliant, special, all important blue flowers. He was angry for a moment, the blue petals seemed to mock him, but he could never be angry for long. His anger melted into a sorrow, deep rooted and suppressed. It wasn't the flower’s fault, it wasn't Davie’s fault, if anything it was his fault. If he hadn't run off like that, if he hadn't have left, if those flowers weren't so important, maybe he would have had more time with Davie -- maybe Davie would have been alive.

If only he could have saved him.

Special flowers, important flowers -- the bitterness welled back up in him -- here they are again, being needed, being important. All these years later and he's still got to go searching through the woods to find those flowers. Would Arthur be waiting when he got back? Or would he find him lying on the ground, blood streaks across his forehead, Alfred once again left abandoned and alone? Left to walk aimlessly for hours until he finally stumbled his way out into the waiting arms of his mother. Except his mother was dead too. Who would be there to comfort him and explain things to his childish mind, innocent and uncomprehending?

Alfred didn't have to feel the cold streaks streaming down his chin or see the now blurry blue blobs in front of him to know he was crying.

Suddenly, his arms slowly but impulsively swept down in slow jerky motions to pick the long stems of the flowers. He couldn't think anymore, his mind drew blank. All previous thoughts were lost as he bent down and touched them. All he knew was that he needed them now. He plucked them, one by one, and kept plucking. His arms were overflowing and he almost couldn't hold them all but he didn't stop until nearly every single stem of the blue flower was in his arms. 

He stood when the ground was left bare, void of any trace of that brilliant blue. Trudging with heavy feet he turned around and started back -- but if he wasn't heading the right direction, frankly, he didn't care.

Once again time disappeared. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking to find his way back, he wasn't even sure how long he’d been out there in the first place. Time just didn't seem to matter anymore.

\---

Meanwhile, back at their camp, Arthur was pacing indignantly. Where could Alfred be? He was such a big  _ child _ wasn't he? Didn't he have  _ any  _ sense of time? Didn't he realize the importance of this potion? Arthur just hoped the big dope hadn't gotten lost in the forest.

Arthur paced back and forth in front of the small melting pot, grumbling.

There was a thump and the sound of twigs snapping from behind him and Arthur was  immediately drawn from his seething. He spun promptly on his heel to face the sound.

“ _ There you are! _ The potion is  _ long _ past ruined and I'm going to have to start all over no thanks to  _ you. _ Where have you been--”

Arthur halted in his place.

There stood Alfred at the edge of the forest. His face was red and puffy, his cheeks were shiny with fresh wetness and his nose was starting to leak. His breathing was distraught. He looked as small as a fragile little boy holding an armful of blue flowers tight to his chest.

Arthur felt as though the wind had been kicked out of him and pang of panic swept through his stomach.

“...Alfred?” He asked timidly.

Alfred met his eyes and after a moment his lips curled up into a broken smile and fat tears began to well up in his eyes.

“You're still--” he let out a choked sob. “Still here.”

Arthur, stunned, didn't know what to do. He took an apprehensive step forward.

The fresh tears began to stream down Alfred's cheeks once again. Sobs and whines erupted from him. Alfred felt like his legs might collapse but then there was a hand on his shoulder and worried green eyes staring into his.

“Of course I am. Alfred, what's wrong?” 

Alfred let his head collapse with relief onto the other’s shoulder and he cried there. 

The other didn't know what to do. After a moment he lifted a hand to rub comforting circles in the other’s back. Gently, Arthur led Alfred to sit down by the fire, the potion completely forgotten. After all, it didn't seem that important anymore.

Despite what Alfred might have thought, there was someone still there to comfort him. And they hadn't left him alone this time either.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This didn't turn out the way I originally had it in mind but I'm strangely satisfied with it. I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is on the way!  
> P.S. Sorry for the long waits if anyone is actually keeping up with this, school's been slowing me down.


End file.
